Of Thunder and Lightning
by cici lavaughn
Summary: This is the story of Oberon and Titania, starting with their pledged love, and ending with their deaths. And now I am continuing to write!
1. Chapter 1

Of Thunder and Lightning, the tale of Oberon and Titania

Disclaimer: Yes, I am aware that this is owned by Shakespeare.

He crept up upon me and my Nymphs; I did not realize he was there, until his lips were barely an inch from my neck.

"Have you come to your senses my scornful lady?" He asked with a small smile as he toyed about in my thick nigh raven locks.

"I have." I replied pulling from his grasp, my flock of faeries following me, giving wide-eyed looks to myself and that damned Oberon, lord of the wood, and Myself the Lady. Frankly, the man wished to Rule with me, so we could advance to becoming king and queen of the faeries and Elves. The only flaw in his plot was that I was not quite sure if I wished to be on his arm.

"Well my lady Titania…?" He asked letting the sentence hang, as his pale eyes bore into my dark eyes, a face off between two large colliding glaciers.

"I will NOT Marry you Lord Oberon…not yet." I replied, a firm, and unyielding gaze meeting his slowly souring smirk…And for a very long minute, maybe the longest minute any faerie had ever witnessed, we had a stare-down. In fact, many of My Nymphs shifted from their graceful ballet-like positions; from foot to foot they fidgeted, biting their lips as they saw Oberon's rage grow slowly and violently, as I merely stared coldly at him.

Finally, Oberon sighed, and looked at me, but this time, in a more impatient, irritated demeanor. "You will need a good husband like me fair maiden, we could be very powerful together."

Upon finishing this statement, Mighty Oberon disappeared in glimmer of light, young Puck in tow, leaving my Nymphs in a state of shock. "M-milady…" One stammered as she curtsied to me "I do not believe you have discouraged him." And I nodded "Of course I haven't, but I want to decide for myself if I should wed him or not, not let's away my Nymphs, for its time for my nightly rest." I replied with a small smile, as my faeries immediately vanished with me to the grove where I would bathe, and sleep.

Within a matter of seconds, I was lying in a large crystalline pond, wearing a light, sheer tunic only as my faeries gently washed my olive skin, and combed my almost-raven curls. What I did not realize was that Robin Goodfellow, mischievous Puck, was watching me.

"Greetings milady, my lord Oberon bequests that you meet him-"

"I realize this good Puck, and you would be wise to realize Oberon is my…well, I am unsure of the man that has more "Seeds Sewn" than the farmer has in his field."

Puck's rosy impish cheeks turned pale "My Lady…It is not wise to cross Oberon…He can be very persuasive at times… And you shouldn't believe what you hear of him, for many would scorn my Lord." He replied softly, his childish gaze peering into my own slightly amused glance.

"Really good Robin, I just-wait a moment-would he be so…deceitful that he would…change shape to try and persuade me?"

Puck seemed to frown slightly at this comment "Why would you think such a thing milady?" He asked softly, though a bit menacingly, though "Puck" was blushing.

Being careful to smooth out my light bathing garment, so it covered fairly well, I waltzed over to him, looking the sprite in the eye, and I knew from that Lustful, but tinged lightly with malice gaze, that Oberon had indeed changed shape to try and persuade me.

"Oh I don't know why I would…think such a thing…but then again…" I put a slender finger under his chin, and went very close to him "Maybe I'm right." I whispered very softly, wondering weather he would take the bait, and change back into himself, or deny as usual.

But Oberon, or Puck, did not take the bait, merely smirked, and moved from me, vanishing, leaving me alone to ponder.

My faeries quickly came and clothed me in a long white linen gown, and combed my thick locks as they sang me to sleep, and let me rest, but little did I know…that Oberon was watching, and waiting.

As the moon was high in the sky, nearing daybreak but not quite there, Oberon made his entrance. He knelt by my bedside, and leaned over me, as if willing me to awaken…and of course I did.

"What in the-" I began, but he cut me off

"What in the hell am I doing? What do you think madam?" He said, becoming…very…very…well, unlike himself. His eyes were wide, and he was slightly flustered. Then he did something very unexpected.

"You have driven me MAD do you hear me Titania? MAD with lust and love for you, and you will not return it! Am I not worthy of you? First I thought it was just you playing hard to get, but I am TIRED of trying to woo you my lovely lady. PLEASE TELL ME why you will not wed me!" And then he finished his rant, breathing heavily, and recomposing himself. As he did so, and he promptly took me up in his arms, and disappeared with me into the night.

"Put me _down_ Oberon!" I said firmly, kicking slightly, for I was in my sleeping garments, and not at all dressed properly to be meeting with Lord of the forest faeries.

"No Titania, not until you tell me why you will not wed me!" He replied in a tizzy, as we stopped moving, and he was holding me within a secure, moonlit clearing.

"Now, please tell me why you have rejected me so." He said, his pale grey eyes peering into my own emerald ones.

"You…you have 'sewn your seeds in various places…'" I began, but he cut me off.

"And you are SURE of this? Titania! Of all faeries, to believe pathetic rumors…I would NEVER….I couldn't, only with you, because I am in _love_ with YOU." He said as he put me down gently, and placed his pale hands on my shoulders, his silvery cape flowing around the both of us.

"You haven't then?" I asked softly.

"No." He replied, as he placed his left hand on my head, caressing my thick hair.

I fell silent, as I contemplated weather I should marry him or not. He was like the moon, and I was like the earth. His features were lean, muscled, and pale, but he was a beautiful creature, and my features were olive, raven, and green, earthen colors. And that is when I began to wonder if he thought ME to be beautiful, and he-seeming to read my mind-answered for me.

Cupping my chin, he moved his lips very close to mine, just as I had done with him when he was disguised as Puck, and whispered "You _are_ more beautiful than the stars in the sky…and your personality is so intriguing, yet kind-hearted…I would be proud if you were my queen Titania." He then took my hands, and kissed them both "Marry me." He said, intense passion in his eyes as he looked at me, expecting a response.

"Rise my King." I said with a smile, as he smiled back at me, and kissed me, full force on my lips.

"My…beautiful queen." He murmured, slightly out of breath.

"My handsome king," I replied as he gently placed me under the willow tree, using his silvery cape to cover the both of us, as we slept in peace.

_Of course, we had no idea that years later, we would actually fight, and over a boy nonetheless._

_Stay tuned for part II_


	2. Chapter 2

Of Thunder and Lightning, The tale of Oberon and Titania Part two

This was the wedding day

Disclaimer: Yes, I know it's Shakespeare.

And this is in Oberon's P.O.V

I have pledged love. Happiness cannot describe my words. As I sat beside her, by her favorite swimming and bathing lake, I gently wrapped her in a loose embrace, as I thought this over and over, but upon hearing her sigh, I raised an eyebrow.

"Titania…you are nervous?" I asked softly, my somewhat cold grey gaze filled only with love as they swept over her unruly raven hair, strewn with leaves, and her beautiful form, glad in a gauzy (But not sheer mind you) gown.

"No, I am not my love." She murmured softly as she stared into the water blankly, not a ripple marring her beautiful reflection. I knew she was lying, but Titania never lets me into her weak emotions, like nervousness, because she knows I do not show mine…unless of course, it will make her feel better.

"I am nervous as well." I replied sheepishly, but with a light smirk on my face, as I stood up, drawing her to her feet as well. "But…think not of nerves my queen; think of how happy our groups of faeries will be when they are joined as powerful allies, and as friends." I added, as I walked with her through the forest.

My future wife was a noble fairy, yes, and I was a noble fairy, both of us heirs to faerie territory. When I proposed to her, it wasn't just love that was emitted, but also a powerful friendship between forces, though if the friendship had not happened… I would have married her anyway.

Titania and I soon reached a slightly darker part of the forest, the part that mortals often lost themselves in, and naturally in walked a mortal woman who seemed pregnant.

"My lady Titania!" The women cried an Indian mortal that my love knew.

"Oh gods no..." I heard Titania murmur as she went to help the woman…but after an hour or so of struggling, the woman was dead, and a beautiful, slightly slimy baby lay in my queen's arms, she was weeping over the dead companion.

"Dearest…" I murmured, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, but all she could think of was the babe.

"I shall name him…Rasmus." She said softly, as her faeries blew faerie dust on the woman's body, and immediately, it turned into a cloud of lily white butterflies. The boy however, stayed with my love.

After that incident, a mortal month or two after, Titania and I were to be wed. The babe was being cared for by her head faerie, and the other nymphs of hers were helping her dress. I had my faithful sprite, puck, help me with my attire. I was confident, and eager to wed my bride, and as he assisted me into breeches of flowing silver moonlight, a heavier silver velvet cape, fastened with a silver leaf. A crown of moonbeams was set atop my head, and I carried a crown of flowers to place atop her head. Finally, 'twas time for our Nuptial bliss to be celebrated. I stood before my throne, encircled by the faeries we would rule over…my impatience to see her was growing with every second, but before I snapped, and eloped, her train of nymphs filtered before me and bowed, then curtsied to her.

And she…was…beautiful. Her thick nigh raven hair was pulled into a bun, as it was customary for wedded women, and queens to wear their hair in, with leaves behind each of her ears. Her attire was perfect, cape was of moss green velvet, to match her eyes, dress was of a gold-green, taffeta and sheer gauzy silk hugged her body and yet, flowed around it. A crown of sunlight sat atop her head, and a wreath of leaves was in her hand. As we listened and recited our vows, I set the flowered crown atop her head, and she set the leafed wreath atop my head. It did not take too long, but soon, our hands were on one another's hands, and we walked out of the circle as man and wife.

"My Oberon…" She said softly, sleepily, as soon as we were out of earshot, and nearing our resting place. She was clearly tired, and needed to sleep. Her beauty, and almost child-like sleepiness, made me smile tenderly at her.

"Shhh darling, no words now." I said, taking her into my arms, and gliding with her to our bed. The bed was simple, pillows, cloth, drink and little food, but it was shielded by a large willow tree, whose vines curtained the bed from all sides. Slowly, I placed her into the bed, and pulled a cover over her, first of course removing our crowns and our capes, but not clothing, since neither of us felt any obligation to consummate. I then placed myself into the bed, and brushed a kiss across her lips, causing her to momentarily peer at me with her kind eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"Sleep well sweet goddess." I whispered, as I closed my eyes.

And so, I slept beside her, our arms in a tender embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Thunder and Lightning, the tale of Oberon and Titania.

Part three, Mistrust leads to deterioration….

Disclaimer: Yes, Shakespeare…I know…

(And this is back in Titania's POV.)

Oberon and I were having slight issues…I feared for our love. It had been a mortal year since our marriage, and in that year, Oberon had been seen about less and less. We only attended formal events together, and nothing else. He did not sleep beside me, He did not kiss me much, and he did not show much affection to me…but My nymphs and companions had been whispering things…rumors...viscious rumors about him disguising himself as a human shepherd, and seducing women to romance with...needless to say, I wept bitterly, and as I wept, flowers around me wilted.

"My lady Titania…are you all right?" My head faerie asked me timidly peeking out from a wilting bush.

"No…I am not…but do not speak of this to anyone." I said, rising from the ground, as I wiped away my tears, and restored the plants. If he was going to destroy our marriage…then I had no reason not to enjoy myself, and that is how I came upon the noble duke Theseus.

I was walking about the wood, my hair down as if I were not wedded with white gardenias in it, dressed in a flowing white garment, when I saw him.

No no, I did not see him at first…I heard his hunting dogs barking, as they caught my scent…and I froze, having never been seen by mortal eyes before…but the mighty duke was perfect. He was tall, well muscled, yet lean with shaggy red-gold hair. His piercing green eyes nearly matched my own emerald doe-eyes, and upon seeing me, He froze as well…I stayed half behind a willow tree.

"Goddess." He whispered, dropping to his knees as his hounds were silenced.

"I am no goddess…" I replied with a smile, standing in front of him, strangely shy.

"You must be…to have such beauty..." He replied smiling, and kissing my hands…it did not take long for me to kiss him and from that point on, he was my new love for when Oberon was away.

Theseus and I hit it off immediately. We would swim together, kiss, dance about, and he was a wonderful lover…weaving flowers into my hair and telling me how divine I was…we met often, and my faeries said nothing…if anything, they thought it my right to be happy, more so because Oberon was neglecting me.

Of course, when Theseus left to negotiate in Sparta, I was momentarily left alone, to await my husbands' arrival, for Theseus would not return for at least a year. To occupy myself, I doted upon my deceased companions' child, Rasmus. Yes, I gave the small child all he wished for, making a few of my Nymphs jealous, and apparently Oberon as well.

Yes, Oberon did show up a month later, in all of his pale, muscled glory, greeting me by spinning me around to face him. I gasped, "O-Oberon!" I said, my eyes growing wide as I looked him in the eye.

"Whom else would I be Wife?" He asked suspiciously. His silvery blonde hair was even longer, and he had grown taller…more powerful.

"No one…I was not expecting you to be back from your womanizing vacation however." I replied curtly, pulling from him.

His face clouded over _"What?" _He hissed, his eyes boring into my own, but I did not waver.

"You heard me, I know what you've been doing behind my back!" I hissed at him, stepping further backwards.

"What I have been doing! WHAT ABOUT YOU TEMPTRESS TITANIA!" He thundered, and I glared at him.

"What are you talking about? You speak nonsense." I said calmly, but he would here none of it.

"Duke Theseus is your beloved now, isn't he? I've heard as much, but never did I think you would kiss another! GOOD DAY madam, I am to return to India, but when I return…." He left the sentence hanging as he turned on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Thunder and Lightning, the tale of Oberon and Titania

Part IV, their jealousy mounts (yes, act two scene one of Midsummer will be incorporated at some point, next chapter probably or the one after that...)

Disclaimer: Do I need to say anything?

(This part will be told in Oberon's point of view.)

Rage burned in my mind as I thought of her with another. Even as I flirted about with countless other mortal women…well, maybe a bit more than flirted, I could not get her out of my mind! Damnation upon that sirens head, for whilst I was away from her, trying to enjoy myself (Though I did feel a bit of guilt,) she was flirting about with some mortal Athenian man, by name of Duke Theseus. What did that man have, that I, lord of the faeries, did not poses? These thoughts would mar my mind for hours and hours, until finally, I confronted her about it. She denied of course, but I could see her maidenly blush, when I came behind her and not that mortal cur.

And now, another year later, I still wondered about how they were, what she was doing with him, and why I hadn't left her. Because, my stubborn mind would say you have been unfaithful to her as well. But I pushed these thoughts away. Finally, I decided to visit her once again, see if she was still seeing this man after a two years, and two months mortal time.

It took me barely any time to get back to our Athenian forest, but before I could reach her bed, I came upon my sprite Puck, and decided to question my spy.

"Good Robin, has my wife been faithful to me?" I asked my slate grey gaze boring into Pucks' mischievous brown eyes.

"Ah my mighty Oberon, I'm afraid while you were gone, the Lady here did fall in love, but now her lover is in Sparta, at war so it would seem…so now she sleeps, waiting for you my lord, pledging to be faithful once more if you would return the favor to her."

At his comment, I am afraid I blushed slightly, the light pink showing on my cheeks.

"I do apologize for being unfaithful towards her, but leave us now; I wish to…speak to my queen in private." I said softly, knowing full well that neither puck, nor her faeries would leave, they would listen I was sure…but that didn't matter. I felt guilty, for I had been more unfaithful than she had been…but there was time to revive the love I still had for her. And I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

She was sleeping peacefully, and to see her was like walking in upon a goddess bathing, awkward, yet I could not pull my eyes away. I felt as if I were being reintroduced to my own wife.

Her hair was out of the bun, and spread over her pillows, her bronze skin glowing in the moonlight. She was clad in a light spring-green sleeping garment, sheer, but not TOO sheer…just lighter than her normal silken robes. I could not resist brushing a kiss against her cheek, and as I did so, her eyes fluttered open, and widened. Clearly she was not as relieved to see me as I was to see her.

"Oberon why are you here? I did not expect you for another month." She said with a slight yawn, as she sat up.

I gave her a sheepish look "I…I've come to…spend time with you." I said, actually apologizing for once, if not in a round-about way.

Titania seemed to be taken aback by this "I…oh…" She said, looking at me, and gently embracing me.

"I have missed you wife." I said softly, adding "I couldn't get you out of my head."

She smiled, but her smile drained, as her eyes became hard "You've been consummating with other women, haven't you!" She raised her voice slightly.

"No no, only kissed I swear it!" I said standing up abruptly, and she stood up as well.

"Even so, I have only fraternized with ONE man, you however…I've heard how you've gone with-how many is it-twenty? Maybe thirty women every week!" She said hysterically.

She continued to yell, and I yelled back.

"You WOMANIZING DOG!"

"Vixen!"

"Bastard!"

"Wanton!"

Finally, I raised my hand as if to strike her, but caught myself in time. I was breathing heavily, my hand only hairs away from her face…but I lowered it as I realized how close I had come to striking the woman I loved.

She realized this as well, and for a brief second, I saw tears well in her eyes, as she fled from me.

"TITANIA!" I yelled after her, as I saw her vanish into the wood…

But she just kept running.

And that is how we got into one of the biggest fights of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Thunder and Lightning, The tale of Oberon and Titania Part Four.

Disclaimer: Yes, I know its Shakespeare, also (By request ) I will put some elemental chaos in here, and I promise there will be the famous midsummer confrontation. Titania's POV.

I could hear that dog calling after me, but I ran (Or rather, hastily glided) through the forest, which seemed to embrace me. When I could not hear his shouting after a moment of fleeing, I sat on a fallen log, breathless, weeping, and gasping.

How dare he raise his hand to me! That dog, cur, bastard, heartless BASTARD HAD NO RIGHT! "But of course,"-the annoying conscience of mine said-"you had no right to snap at him after he came back to see you." I sighed softly as my mind debated between weather I had over-reacted, or he had. All I knew was that the king of faeries would not see me anytime soon...

Another two years passed, but these years were filled with oddities that even the gods were murmuring about. Besides the seasons becoming switched, I had doted upon my changeling boy more than ever, and had not seen Oberon…though I could feel him watching me…and I knew that this world would suffer as we continued to argue. What I did not guess, was that he was actually becoming more enraged at the fact that I was drifting from him, and smothering the changeling boy, Rasmus, with love. Not LOVE though, love like a mother would dote upon her son, and Oberon apparently did not like that at all.

One might ask how I knew my husband was growing irritated. Well, as I saw the blizzards begin to fall during my favorite month of June, I knew he was angry. Also, Puck had an unscheduled meeting with me.

Yes, it was a chilly summer's day, and I was wrapped Rasmus and I in warm fur-lined capes, putting a cap atop his head as we glided across the smooth cloud of snow covered ground.

Before we could walk far, Puck, in a cloud of snowflakes, appeared in front of me…a saddened expression on his face.

"My lady…Oberon is jealous." He whispered, eyes darting about, clearly not wanting to be seen or heard by the notorious King of Spirits. "Also," He began again "He wants the boy…I believe because you dote upon him more than you do your husband…and even the queen of the Amazons, his favorite lover, does not fill the jealousy and want he has for you." He whispered even softer that the first time.

I drew myself up to my full height "I shall dote upon whomever I wish, and he does NOT scare me." I said, as I gathered young Rasmus against my breast, and gently walked away with the infant, not wanting to hear any more of this foolishness.

Less than a night later, I stumbled upon Puck conversing with a faerie, all I heard was "And here comes my lady! If only Oberon would go!"

I wanted to find out exactly what was going on, so I decided to stick around. I immediately revealed myself, clad in a purple velvet cape, and a green silken gown, faeries trailing behind me. I nodded to my head faerie that had been talking to Puck, acknowledging her presence when the knife sharp voice cut through the air.

"How unfortunate to meet you here in the moonlight proud Titania." He said, not in an unkind way…just somewhat biting.

Lovely, he's here. I thought with a sigh, as I turned to face him. "What JEALOUS Oberon? Faeries, let's go, for I have forsworn his bed and company." I replied lightly batting my eyelashes, as I did just that, turned my back on him.

"Not so fast madam! Am I not thy lord?" He said, catching my arm, spinning me to face him, and boring his pale eyes into mine. I saw him in all his glory, pale skin, pale long hair, slate grey eyes…he was bare chested, showing his power over the cold, but he did have a grey velvet fur-trimmed cape on as well I noted, and heavier breeches. For a moment I just stared at him, then I replied with an ironic smile,

"Then I must be your wife." Lucky me. I added silently, as I pulled from him "But, what HAS brought you here?" I asked with a sneer, and then laughed coldly "If it isn't that-let's face it! - Your buckskinned mistress, the RAVISHING queen of the Amazons is to wed Theseus," (Who meant nothing to me at this point,) "And you-"I stopped suddenly, and composed myself "And you wish to bestow joy and prosperity to their marriage?"

His eyes grew colder, as he circled me, his eyes boring into my soul "FOR SHAME TITANIA, How can you make…SNIDE remarks about Hippolyta, when I am well aware of your…FONDNESS for Theseus?"

I nearly slapped him "These are fantasies of Jealousy! Since early June, never have we met to dance in our fairy ring to the music of the winds, weather it be in hills, valleys, forest or meadows…by pebble bottomed fountains, or rush strewn brooks without you ruining out enjoyment by your misbehavior. So much so, that the winds playing for us in vain, have taken their revenge by sucking up unhealthy mists from the sea…" I proceeded to rant about how the humans were suffering, coming close to crying every now and then, but all he did was stare at me. "And all of these offsprings of evil come from OUR quarrel, from OUR disagreement, WE are their parents, WE originated them." I finished, taking both of his hands, my eyes pleading to just…put all of this behind us.

He put his arm around me, and smirked-which I let out a gasp of frustration at. "Put it right then, it's up to you," He said nearly laughing "Why should Titania go against her Oberon's wishes?" Then he put his lips right by my neck as he had done many times before to persuade me. "I am only asking," He began huskily "For a little changeling boy to be my page." He whispered.

I wrenched him off me "PUT YOUR MIND AT REST! I wouldn't sell that boy for all of fairyland. His mother was a dedicated follower of mine!" And I of course, ranted once more "AND FOR HER SAKE I AM BRINGING UP HER BOY, AND FOR HER SAKE **I WON'T PART WITH HIM!**" I thundered, breathing heavily as I glared at him.

He smirked, and let out a little chuckle "How long do you intend to stay in this wood?" He asked, apparently amused at my "female" ranting

I let out a frustrated sigh, and I knew despite my self-discipline, my fingers clenched. "Perhaps..." I said giving him one of my coy glances (Which caused him to smirk as if he had won) "Until after Theseus's wedding day…" I extended my hand to him "If you'll be reasonable, and dance in our faerie ring…" I took a step closer "And Partake in our moonlight merrymaking, come with us." I smiled, and stood in front of him "If not, keep away from me..." I drew myself close to his lips, causing him to bush and I knew I was close to breaking him "And I shall give your territory a wide berth." I waited for his response, if any...but the one I received was unexpected. He knelt before me, and kissed my hand.

"Give me that boy. And I will go with you." He said with his arrogant smirk, causing me to flush.

I slapped his hand away "NOT FOR YOUR FAERIE KINGDOM, FAERIES! Let's away! We'll have a nasty scene if I stay here any longer." I said as I shot one last look at him, and then stormed away, my faeries following me, their eyes slightly widened.

The last thing I heard was him shouting "Well go then! You won't leave this grove until I've made you suffer for this insult, but I had no concern for that...I just wished to sleep. It had been a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Thunder and Lightning, the Tale of Oberon and Titania

Part VI, Titania sleeps, and Oberon plans with Puck

Disclaimer: Shakespeare yes and also act two scene two.

(This is in Oberon's Point of View.)

I was furious at my wife…but not to a violent point. I just wanted to teach her a lesson for insulting me.

"Gentle Puck, come here." I said, breaking my Sprites gaze off my queen's lingering faeries and onto me where it should have been the whole time. After shooting him a disapproving glance, I began again. "Do you remember when I sat upon a jutting rock, and watched a mermaid on a dolphins back sing so sweetly, that the rough sea grew calm, and the very stars in the sky bent forward to hear her song?" I asked.

"I remember my king." He said, tumbling and sitting in front of me, a mischievous smile upon his impish face.

"The same time," I continued raising an eyebrow "That I saw cupid, though you could not, flying between the moon and the earth. Cupid took aim at a fair virgin from the west; to put impure thoughts to her mind…his love bolt accidentally pierced upon a little western flower, before pale white, now deep purple due to loves wounds. The maidens call it 'love in idleness' for it makes man woman, or..." I grinned "The faerie queen herself, fall in love with whatever it next sees. Fetch it for me, before a whale can swim four miles." I replied, and commanded.

"I shall encircle the earth in forty minutes!" He said, starting to flitter off in the wrong direction, then realizing his mistake, went in the other direction, a sheepish smile on his face.

Soon, I heard a light commotion, so I made myself invisible to overhear what was going on. Soon, I saw the figures of a man, and woman.

"I don't love you, so stop following me!" The man said trying to push the woman away. "Where are Lyssander, and the beautiful Hermia? I should kill Lyssander, Hermia is killing me! YOU, You told me they were in this wood!" He said, turning to the woman who was blushing, and just…smiling like a lovesick puppy. "SO here I am, in this wood out of MY MIND because I cannot see my hermia STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

The lady smiled, and giggled "You attract me you hard-hearted magnet, it's true, my heart is like steel…loose your magnetism, and I shall not follow you."

He let out an aggravated moan "TO I ENTICE YOU? Do I speak nicely to you! On the contrary, don't I tell you plainly that I never loved you and never will! He said shaking her slightly, falling over a log though, and I chuckled slightly.

She leaned over him, still grinning foolishly "I love you even more for saying that! Just allow me, Unworthy as I am, to follow you!" She said leaning over further…and further…

"Do not push me too far madam, you make me sick to look at you!" He said scrambling away, but she threw herself around his legs.

"And I'm sick when I'm not looking at you!" She replied.

He yelled out "I'll run away from you, and leave you to the mercy of the wild beasts!" As he threw her off.

She giggled "The wildest doesn't have a heart like yours, run if you must…we'll have Daphne chasing Apollo, the dove perusing the griffin, and the rabbit chasing the tiger! What fun it is when the coward chases and the brave one runs away!" She said.

The man faced her "I won't bandy words with you here, but if you follow me, don't doubt I won't do you some mischief in these woods." He said as he cursed her under his breath, and walked off.

She sighed, and sat upon the log. "Really Demetrius, you do me disgrace upon my sex! We cannot fight for love as men do, we were made to woo, not made TO woo!" She said collapsing her head into her hands, but then she stood up and smiled. "I'll follow you, or die by the hand I love so well!" She said running after him.

I smirked "Farewell maiden, for before you leave this forest, you'll be running away from his love."

At that moment, Puck appeared "Well now, have you got the flower there?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, here it is." He said handing it to me.

I chuckled "And now while Titania sleeps, I shall anoint her eyes with this, and put thoughts of love into her mind." I quickly turned to Puck before he could sneak off "Here, take some of it. A sweet Athenian girl is in love with a youth that rejects her. Anoint the youth's eyes so that he will beg for her love."

Puck nodded, a bit discouraged that I had not given him a break "Never fear my lord, your servant shall obey." He said and with a bow, prepairing to leave when I motioned for him to stay "Wait a moments hence for I am in need of your assistance." I whispered commandingly.

"Sing me to sleep now, then go to your duties, and let me rest." My Titania uttered, as a few of her Nymphs danced, one tucked her in, and three crooned a tune in her ear. Soon, my wife was asleep, and her faeries blew their protective dust upon her, her head faerie staying to keep watch.

Her head Nymph began to frown, suspecting our presence, so she circled about, and I motioned for Puck to come over to where I was, pushing him back behind the tree when she left. That bumbling sprite nearly got us found out, but it did not defer me from my task. I beside Titania, and peered upon her face, smirking.

"What you see when you awake…fall in love with by mistake," I crooned into her ear. "Be it lynx, wild cat or bear…leopard, boar with bristly hair…whatever to your eyes appear, when you wake its sight endears…wake when something nasty nears." I said with a smirk, completing my enchantment, as I left her to sleep.

"Now you may go onto your task good Robin."


	7. Chapter 7

Of Thunder and Lightning, Part VII

The rest of act two, and act three scene 1.

In which Puck makes a blunder, and Titania awakens.

(Starting in surprise Puck's point of view)

I do not own these characters.

My lord, Oberon, requested me to enchant an Athenian man's eyes, for he was rejecting a sweet girl who was sick with love for him; But alas! I had been walking about the forest for ages-or so it seemed-and had not found any man yet.

I wandered about for a good while longer, cursing King Oberon with every insult I knew, starting with the fact that he refused to give me any direction, or description of the Athenian man. Needless to say, that would have been very helpful, but Lord Oberon isn't usually one to give very detailed directions.

'Tis a shame I thought momentarily, hopping over a log Though I live to serve my lord, Oberon, completely and fully, I can't help but wish Titania had just yielded…she was a fairly good influence on him.

After wandering about even more I began to rant slightly. "Through the forests have I been, but no Athenian have I seen. On whose eyes to try the power of this love begetting flower-"I had to stop short at that point, for my foot almost stepped upon a man's head. "Night in silence!" I exclaimed, before shutting my mouth, for my voice had echoed long and loud across the forest. "Who is there?" I questioned more quietly, circling around the man "Athens clothing is his wear…This is he my master told me! Treated the Athenian lady coldly!" I looked about once more, and about ten feet away lay a pretty, dark-haired Athenian lady who was-Oh for shame! Using a rock to lean her pretty head against. "And here's the Maiden sleeping sound…on the damp, and dirty ground." I murmured, crouching near the slumbering maid. "Pretty thing, she dare not stretch," I walked back towards the man "Near this sad sack, loveless wretch!" I hissed, kicking him slightly, then calmed slightly, retrieving the flower and placing it above his head. "On your eyes I place all the power of embrace; but do not wake till I am gone, for now I must go to Oberon." I said, relishing the golden dust that fell from the flower, charming the man as my Lord instructed. With a childish giggle, I immediately took my leave of the glade; following god knows what into the forest, to discover more mischief.

It did not take me long to find it, and in the form of six ruffian Athenian men, also in the forest. "What rough clothed ruffians are swaggering here?" I questioned, making myself invisible "And so close to where Queen Titania sleeps." Added, looking to the queen who was merely feet from them, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the spell which crossed her brow.

'Twas then I saw the group was really… a troupe, of actors no doubt, and being the clever cherub I was, I simply had to watch the play.

They were utterly horrendous, and the main character, Pyramus, was played by a pompous and utter ass; so at the right moment, as one of them wandered into the wood, I took the opportunity to perform a spell of my own creed. With a giggle, and a gaggle or two, I reached into my small under-used pouch of faerie magic "An ass I'll make of you." I murmured, tossing the dust over him as I stood in the shadows.

My satisfaction was clearly depicted in the big grin that stood upon my face as his friends screamed and ran.

(Titania's POV)

I happened to be sleeping very deeply and peacefully when I was awakened by the most beautiful sound…Much more lovely than that of any songbird, or any twee singing my nymphs could do. With a happy sigh, my eyes fluttered open, and I was startled to see an angel standing nigh my bedside, and so, I addressed him as such.

"Oh! What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?" I asked coyly, batting my eyelashes prettily.

Obviously, my angel was none too bright, and a bit hard of hearing, for he simply continued on singing. Being the patient fey I am, I decided to wait until he finished-out of pure courtesy of course!

"Gentle mortal, I pray thee, please sing again! My ear is much enamored by your note. Your looks…" I paused, to look him over from hairy ass-like face, to rough-skinned body "Fascinate me, and your forceful personality compels me to declare…that I am in love with you at first sight." I murmured, taking his hands in affection.

He seemed confused and a bit dazed however. "Mistress! You have little reason for that…but." He paused, giving me a once-over or rather, a twice-over "Reason and love don't go together much nowadays." He concluded with a grin.

"You are as wise as you are beautiful!" I exclaimed, moving closer to him.

"Oh, not so, but if I had enough brains to get me from this wood hence, then that would do me nicely." He pondered.

I sighed "Out of this wood, do not desire to go. You will stay here whether you will, or no. I am a faerie of some royalty; The summer season owes me its loyalty. I love you truly, therefore, let's proceed! My faeries will fetch your every need. They'll bring you jewels from ocean deep, and sing whilst beds of flowers soothe your sleep. Peas blossom, Moth, and Musterdseed!" I called my faeries forthwith, and immediately lectured all of them to care for my newfound love. "Hail Mortal!" they chorused, as I returned to my bed, to tend to my love.

Little did I know that cheeky Puck was watching with glee, as this Mortal ogled over me.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Thunder and Lightning, Part VIII

Act three scene 2.

In which Puck is confronted for his blunder

(Starting in Oberon's POV)

I do not own these characters.

By this time, I was quite far from my Titania's glade, awaiting news of what could have possibly happened to her, and more importantly, if she had fallen in love yet. Though I anticipated the worst, I did feel a slight pang of jealousy-after all, she was MINE.

Though lately there had been many others who were "mine"

She was truly the only one that mattered.

But alas, I was broken out of my thoughts by my acute hearing; My head shot towards the noise, in my anticipating that it was possibly Titania and her new love.

Alas, only Puck.

"Well now good Robin, what mischief have you created in this wood?" I asked, somewhat irritated, but interested nonetheless. In truth, the sprite was jumping around in excitement, and seemed to barely be able to contain himself.

Finally, the truth came bursting out of him, along with a few high pitched giggles.

"My mistress is in love with a monster!" He howled with peals of laughter, explaining of how he 'fixed a donkey's head' on an uncouth Athenian man. "And at that moment My Lord, Queen Titania awoke, and immediately fell madly in love with him!"

Though my thoughts were muddied, things did seem to go as planned "Excellent work Robin, I couldn't have planned it better, but have you anointed the Athenian's eyes as I told you to?" I asked, wanting to confirm that he had obeyed my every command, and not gone off creating unnecessary mischief. "Oh! Yes, that's done as well, I found him asleep with the Athenian woman by his side."

It was at that moment, that I heard more clumsy footsteps entering the grove, obviously those of mortal feet. Upon seeing the two, I smiled, for this Athenian was the one I had meant for him to anoint. "Hide yourself; this is the Athenian I meant." I whispered, becoming invisible.

Puck visibly paled "This is the woman…but it isn't the man." He said, a bit worriedly as he became invisible as well.

Something told me that Puck had created more mischief than he could handle.

We both watched as the man (Later known to us as Demetrius) tried to woo the woman (Hermia) into becoming enamored with him, but she only cursed him because she thought that he had murdered her true love, known as Lysander, under the cover of night.

This caused me to glare at Puck from under our invisible shrouding.

"Your anger's misplaced, I am not guilty of spilling Lysanders blood-nor is he dead, for aught I tell." Demetrius protested.

"I pray thee; please tell me he is well." The woman begged, dropping to her knees in worry and strife.

Demetrius smirked "If I do…" He began inquiring; taking a lock of her hair and twirling it betwixt his fingers "What will I get in return?" He asked softly, smirking like a conniving bastard.

Hermia looked up at him, and drew very, very near "The privilege…" She began, taking his hand and kissing it, before pushing him off "Of never seeing me again! And on that, I'll quit your hated presence; Don't see me again, whether he's dead or not!"

The man sighed "There's no use following her in this angry mood…I'll stay here for a while. The weight of sorrow increases, made worse by lack of sleep. I'll put that partly right by taking a nap right here." He stated with a large yawn, before curling up beside a fallen log, and slumbering.

When I was sure that Demetrius was good and snoring, I ripped off Mine and Puck's invisible clothing, boxing his ears swiftly. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! You've got it all wrong! You've out the love juice on the eyes of some genuine lover! Your bungling must upset true love, NOT PUT FALCE LOVE RIGHT!" I boomed, looming over the cherub.

"Err….fate has decided that…for one man who keeps his promise, a million break theirs, one oath canceling out another…?" He pathetically mused.

But I would have none of it, and with a god-like wrath, I chased him about the glade, before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, and tossing him aside "Go around the woods, swifter than the wind, and look for Helena of Athens-Her face shows love sickness, for her cheeks have no good color in them. Bring her here; I'll charm his eyes before she comes." I said with a sick, kicking him aside "NOW GO!"

"I go; I go, look how I go! Swifter than arrow from the Tartar's bow!" He chimed, clutching his bruised appendages.

When I was certain that the somewhat bruised knave was well on his way, I knelt beside Demetrius, retrieving the flower I'd used earlier on Titania.

"Flower of this purple dye, hit with Cupid's archery, Sink in apple of his eye. And when his love he doth espy, Let her shine as gloriously as Venus in the sky. When you wake if she be here, beg that she would be your dear." I charmed, passing the flower o'er him.

I hear the slightly limping footsteps of Puck, and turned to face him. This time, he greeted me with proper salute "Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand, and the youth mistook by me, Pleading for a lover fee. Shall we there fond pageant see? Lord! What fools these mortals be." He said shaking his head in disapproval. I pushed him aside "Stand aside, the noise they make will cause Demetrius to wake." I murmured, hiding in invisibility once more.

"Then will two men love one girl…that should put things in a whirl! The things that best please me happen quite…ridiculously!" He giggled before shrouding himself as well.

Though I would not admit it, the drama that unfolded did intrigue me. There was a great amount of swearing as Lysander pushed away his love Hermia for his falsehood of Helena; and Helena was absolutely delighted with Demetrius, but repulsed at the thought of Lysander. It was all rather entertaining, but the entire time I wondered why Robin hadn't taken the time to possibly take the potion off Lysander to make things right. Whence I turned my attention to the drama again, Lysander challenged Demetrius to a duel.

"You madam, all this fuss is over you!" Hermia screeched, preparing to lunge at Helena.

"Though your tongue is quicker to fight, my legs are longer to run away!" Helena cried, fleeing into the forest.

When they were all safely away, I turned to Robin, de-cloaking us once more. "Mistakes again? Or are you simply up to your roguish tricks on purpose?" I asked with raised brow.

Robin smiled "Believe me king of spirits, I made an error. Didn't you tell me I would know of the man by the garments he wore? And in truth, I did obey your command in that I did anoint an Athenian's eyes…" For a moment, I considered letting him be, but then he had the stupidity to continue his statement "And I'm glad it so did sort out, for all their quarrels are great fun." He added with a high pitched giggle.

I rolled my eyes "You can see Robin these lovers are looking for a place to fight; Go then, and cloud the night. Lead them astray, and then crush this herb into Lysander's eyes." I said, handing him a vial with a poultice in it "This shall take off the spell which hast cruelly clouded his vision, and whilst you do that, I shall go beg the Indian babe from Titania. In her state of love, she will more than likely be kind enough to hand him over to me." I mumbled, as I quickly set out to find my queen, wherever she might be.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the midsummer story

Of Thunder and Lightning, part VIII

In which Titania gives up her boy, and all is resolved.

Act 4

Starting in Titania's POV.

This ass rather enamored me, and every time I looked at him, my heart felt as if t'would burst with happiness. My faeries pampered him, and gave him all he wished at my request, and I was certain I found my love.

"Come and sit thee down upon my flowery bed while I caress your lovely cheeks and kiss your beautiful large ears my gentle joy." I murmured, kissing him upon his head with great gusto. I was just beginning to weave flowers into his mane when Oberon decided to show up, for reasons I knew naught of. Whilst my love conversed with my faeries, Oberon beckoned to me, and of course being as giddy as I was, I followed his hand.

"Titania, seeing as how you seem to be very occupied, I do beg of you to let me care for Rasmus, seeming as how this ass seems to have…bewitched you so." I looked back at my lover, and nodded "Oh yes of course!" I agreed, calling Rasmus forth and handing him to Oberon in an instant. "There, now please, leave me be." I stated going back to the dearest being I knew at that moment.

"Run along knave." Oberon murmured to Rasmus, but I couldn't hear him, for so enamored was I. In fact, my eyes could not even see that he had merely made himself invisible, and was still watching me-fey can see other fey when they're invisible you know!

But alas, it mattered not to me, and I continued to dote upon the ass, for I knew not his name even. "Faeries go your various ways." I commanded wishing to be alone with my love. "Oh, how I love thee, oh how I dote on thee!" I laughed, curling up with him and sleeping.

(Oberon's POV)

I watched Titania as she doted upon the donkey, feeling a bit more than jealous. My plans had not worked out as I though they would, but I felt the need to free her from my spell so that we might sort out our problems. I was about to undo the enchantment, when Puck crept up behind me.

Instantly, I lost my surly looks, and covered my jealousy with a grin. "Welcome good Robin, do you see this sweet sight? I'm beginning to feel sorry for her infatuation." I then went on to lie about how I'd teased her mercilessly, and she'd begged me to stop, giving me the changeling boy and an escort to take him to my palace. Why did I say this? Well, simply because I wanted Robin-and any eavesdroppers-to believe that 'twas I who had power over Titania, not the other way around. "Now that I've got the boy, I shall remove the spell that has so hatefully distorted her vision, and you Gentle puck, must remove this ass's head from the Athenian man; but first, I shall attend to my queen."

With tender eyes, I knelt over her sweet sleeping form, and touched her brow with an herb to cure her infatuation. "Be as you have always been; See as you have always seen; Chastity will win a heart, Better than young Cupid's dart. Now my beloved queen awaken thee." I murmured, smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

She appeared puzzled and confused at first "My Oberon! What sights have I seen!" She cried out, leaping from the bed and into my arms, despite our previous quarrel. "Methought I was enamored of an ass!"

I smiled "There lays your love." I murmured, holding her close.

"How did these things come to pass? Oh, how my eyes do loathe his visage now!"

I nodded "Shhhhh my love." I comforted her, before turning to Puck "Robin, take off his head; Titania, summon musicians, for I wish for the ass and the four lovers to be put into a deeper sleep than normal." I commanded, and felt a sense of pride when hey did as I said, Puck quickly removing his head by a simple charm.

Within seconds, unearthly music began to play softly in our background. I nodded in approval "Now my queen, take hands with me." I instructed, and being in the confused state she was, she did so. I smirked to myself, and began to dance with her as we did back when we were truly in love. As our dance ended, I kissed her, relishing the pretty blush that crept across her cheeks. "Now you and I are friends again, and tomorrow in full ceremony, we shall dance at the house of duke Theseus and bless it with enduring prosperity. The lovers shall be married there, as well as the duke." Titania nodded "As you wish my lord." She murmured softly.

"Faerie king, attend thy mark, for I do hear the morning lark." Puck chimed.

I turned to Titania once more "Come my queen, let's slip away in silence: Night will soon be day. Around the world we'll swifter fly than the moon high in the sky."

She laughed softly "Come my lord, and in our flight, Tell me how it was this night that…sleeping here I was found, with these mortals on the ground." I took her up into my arms, and very gently levitated off the ground, something I'd never done with her before.

Above the forests we swiftly flew, her arms entwined around my neck, and my strong arms holding her close.

"I do not wish to fight with you Oberon…never again." She whispered, planting a kiss upon my cheek.

"Nor I with you my queen." I replied, returning the favor, but this time…on her soft lips.

Within moments, we were at the spot where I had proposed for her hand many mortal years ago.

Titania gazed at me, and I her, as out feelings mutually intertwined. With a loving glance towards her, I placed her on the soft grass and took off my cape, placing it over her.

She however, was not satisfied with this, and looked up at me as if expectant of something.

It took me a moment to realize exactly how completely she'd forgiven me, for as I crawled under my cape with her, and planted kiss after kiss 'pon her lovely bronze skin, I felt true love.

It was on that night, years and years after we'd been wed that the earth and the moon finally came together in love.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Thunder and Lightning, part X

Chapter 10

In which Oberon and Titania rediscover one another, before blessing the Dukes wedding.

(Oberon's POV)

I awakened some time before my queen even so much as thought about fluttering open her thickly lashed emerald eyes, so I took the opportunity (And this was something I almost never indulged in) to gaze at her most lovely form, free and un scathed (In my opinion) from any clothing, or robes at all. This was merely her beautiful bronze skin, Long raven curls tinged with nutmeg, and her incredible emerald optics, which could see into the very depths of my soul. "You're beautiful…the loveliest creature I've yet to encounter…" I whispered, moving a curl from her truly sweet face, as I allowed my eyes to wander over the rest of her body, hidden somewhat under my grey velveteen cape. However, the gentle, supple swell of her bosom could be made out clearly, as could the soft curve of her thighs, and her slender calves. Her back was bare, I could tell, even though she was facing me, and had both of her slender arms wrapped around my mid-torso. Funny, the bit of my cape that pooled around her was almost strategically nestled around her so that it covered her front half, and from the small of her back down. Would that I could gently remove my cape-which appeared to have magically grown to accommodate both of us-and kiss her passionately, letting the wonderful ecstasy we'd both felt last night, and into the wee hours of morning, begin again! She'd been found by me as chaste as the day I married her and…! But alas…I could not. Not now anyway. She was clearly spent, or so I thought, and sleeping like the true angel of the forest that she was and I respected that. But to be quite honest, at that moment, even if a naked goddess walked by, I wouldn't give her even a glance; so much was my attachment to my wife. In fact, I was increasingly beginning to become tempted by Titania herself more than other women. A tender smile crossed my features as I witnessed her snuggling closed into my iron-like, but silken-soft grip upon her waist with one arm, and around her shoulders with the other. I wanted her constantly, and had grown so jealous when I found out about Duke Theseus bestowing flirtations upon my beloved. I'd been ready to rip his head off, and curse him to the fiery pits of hell! However…I hadn't been a saint myself, for in my anger about the boy, and my jealousy, I found myself sleeping with any woman who looked prettier than average-only to return to my queen and find that she had not slept with anyone, not even when enchanted so cruelly by me. And now…now I had the privilege of bedding this goddess, this angel, this sultry and alluring woman, as her husband, whenever I wished! Could anything make me feel more guilty? A sigh fell from my lips, as my pale eyes glanced upon her once more, only to find that she was just as stunning-if not more-than when I'd first glanced at her, for now, a leaf had found its way into her raven locks. More tempted than before, I leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck, as I felt her stir slightly beneath my determined lips.

(Titania's POV)

My sleep was filled with wonderful dreams; peaceful, soothing, wonderful dreams, much unlike my slumber of ass attachment, which had plagued me before. Thankfully Oberon had been there to awaken me before my wits flew off into the sky! Oh…we'd made up completely and fully, the previous night had been wonderful, magical…I now knew that my guilt of not letting him bed me on our wedding night had been truly stupid, and petty, but now that I was ready for him to have me, he could, as long as I agreed. He was just dominating enough to be incredibly attractive, and his moon-kissed looks, and long, flaxen, platinum locks sweeping over my skin as we came as one was the most pleasurable feeling I'd ever experienced. However, he wasn't too rough with me at all. It was as if he'd known exactly what to do to 'break me in,' but make me feel wonderful at the same time. He was just so in tune with my needs and my feelings that or a moment, I wondered if any fey king could truly be so good. Apparently, Oberon could…My thoughts were interrupted as I felt something upon my neck…something pleasant and gentle, a kiss, perhaps? I stirred slightly, my fuzzy eyes catching the sight of Oberon's lips moving towards my own, before enveloping mine as a 'good morning.' What a good morning indeed. The blanket stopped just below the tiny indentation of a naval on his chiseled abdominals, and he looked phenomenal, his hair cascading down upon his strong shoulders, the same shoulders I'd leaned against when he'd…oh, now I simply had to have him. My demure smile was truly non-existent as an alluring, almost confident, as I snuggled up to him. "How long until the Duke's wedding, my lord?" I asked quietly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Long enough, my lovely…long enough." He murmured, obviously wanting the same thing I did…

(Oberon's POV)

I reached over and removed the cape-covering from her lovely body, making it so that the blanket covered nothing, but rather, was draped over the both of us, nothing hindering our bodies. "I love you more than anything this world could offer me…more than any woman…more than any priceless gem." I whispered into her slightly pointed ear, pressing a kiss to her neck, and nibbling upon her lobe. "I love you as well…" She breathed, as I slid myself atop her, still marveling at her beauty…

((A/N: A very fluffy chapter, I know, but they had to do /something/ and Oberon would have had his way with her either way. Anyways, hope you liked it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Puh-leez! XO))


End file.
